The goal of this contract is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. Toxicity testing is an important aspect of public health research in that it serves to identify chemicals that are hazardous to human health. Proper chemical analyses are required to ensure that, in toxicity studies, the test species are exposed to the prescribed chemicals at the specified dose concentrations. This contract contributes to the ability of toxicity studies to provide evidence of heightened cancer risk along with other toxicological outcomes, by providing characterization of the chemicals studied, confirmation of the dose levels administered, and internal dose determinations. This information is critical to evaluation of toxicity tests and development of sound, scientific conclusions about the potential toxicity of the study chemical in the test species and ultimately supports the risk assessment efforts of National Toxicology Program and other federal agencies. With internal dose information provided by this contract, extrapolations to humans can be made so that the public can be adequately informed about risk factors arising from exposure to studied chemicals. During FY09, more than 200 tasks are in progress or were completed in support of NTP and DIR research and testing protocols. The Interagency Center for the Evaluation of Alternative Toxicological Methods (NICEATM) requested to procure, coded and ship compounds for laboratory testing. A collection Alkylanilines were procured and purity determined in support of in vitro studies. Aminopyridines to be used in a 90-day gavage study were analyzed for purity. Method development for rat and mouse serum tissues has been completed. Bisphenol A was procured for a series of studies to be conducted at NCTR and given to graduate students through the intramural program at NIEHS. Individual lots of Dong Quai are being procured in order to be used for 90-gavage study. Vanadium compounds have been procured for potential NTP studies. Preliminary work on the solubility, stability ad speciation of these compounds in DI water has been completed. In support of a reproductive study being performed at RTI, Butyl paraben was procured, analyzed for purity with a follow up formulation analysis. Also, in preparation of an upcoming reproductive study, additional lots of 4MI have been procured and analyzed for purity. Definitive toxicokinetic IV and gavage studies in Harlan Sprague-Dawley male and female rats, lab work have been completed for the Toxicokinetics compounds for the Perfluronated Compounds. This was in support of a collection of general toxicology studies. The majority of the preliminary toxicokinetic studies have been completed.